Near Death Experiences
by Electric Splatter
Summary: When Shikamaru and Temari are caught in an enemy's trap with seemingly no escape, Temari decides to throw caution to the wind and make her last moments interesting. Then to both of their surprise they're saved by their comrades. Temari's embarrassed; Shikamaru's confused. Things will never be the same. Shikamaru/Temari
1. A Near Death Experience

**AN: **_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. _

Shikamaru analyzed the rock walls surrounding him. He went through all possible escape routes in his head. And finally came to a conclusion. There were none. The earth jutsu they were trapped in was too strong for him to breakthrough.

He looked over at his partner. His eyes watched the sandy haired kunoichi as she realized what he had. Even her powerful wind jutsu wouldn't be able to make a dent in the hard rock that was going to crush them.

_What a drag, _thought Shikamaru with a sigh as he slid to ground. _I never thought it'd end like this, that's for sure._

Temari walked over and took a seat next to him. He didn't move and continued to stare off into the distance.

"You know Crybaby, I always imagined if we were going to die together it'd be a whole lot more interesting," Temari told him with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, is our being buried alive not interesting enough for you?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, that's not what's bothering me," Temari replied. "The whole death by crushing rock is just fine. It's you that's bugging me."

"Me? I'm bothering you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, you are. I expected a lot more out of you," Temari said with an irritated frown.

"What do you mean you expected more out of me?" Shikamaru asked annoyed. "There wasn't anything I could do to stop the enemy ninja and you know it. It's not like you could have defeated him either."

"I know that. My wind was totally useless against his earth anyway. That's not what I'm talking about though."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you sitting on your lazy ass staring off into the distance saying nothing in our final moments. I could not be more disappointed," Temari said with a scowl.

"Well what did you expect? I'm a lazy guy. I want to spend my last moments peacefully," Shikamaru answered.

"I expected something at least. Maybe some anger, or crying more likely seeing as I know you're a big crybaby already. A love confession or a reflection on your life at the very least."

"A love confession?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well if you are going to be lazy like always I'll have to be the one to make this interesting," Temari smirked as she turned to face him. "Shikamaru Nara, I think you are the most infuriating person on the planet. Not to mention the laziest. You are the biggest waste of potential on earth. You're sexist and impossible to work with. I can't stand you most of the time. For a while I was pretty sure I hated you. You gave up when you could have beaten me and then you were a weakling who couldn't keep his emotions under control."

"Oh great, I'm going to spend the last minutes of my life being insulted." Shikamaru said.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT OR I WILL MAKE THOSE LAST MINUTES COME A LOT SOONER! Anyway, things started to change when you rescued me. I realized you weren't as weak as I thought you were. I'd always known you were incredibly smart. I started to understand that maybe having emotions wasn't such a bad thing either. I didn't particularly like you all that much but I respected you. As a comrade and a kind of friend."

"Are you going to go through our whole life history woman?"

"You obviously didn't head the part about not interrupting!" Temari yelled as she smacked Shikamaru in the head. "I had mixed feelings about becoming the ambassador between the Leaf and Sand villages. I felt awkward being in the village I had helped attacked. I didn't want the people there to remember me for that and hate me. Gaara asked me to do it though so I couldn't refuse. When I found out that it was you I was going to be working with again I thought it was kind of funny and ironic. The dynamic duo paired up again. I started to not absolutely dread spending time with you after a while. You weren't an idiot and a pervert like every other guy."

"And you say I'm sexist?" Shikamaru asked.

"Honestly Shikamaru if you interrupt me one more time I'm going to strangle you into oblivion," Temari threatened him with a deadly glare as she continued. "I started to think of you as a real friend now. That's when things got complicated. People always assumed that because you were a boy and I was a girl and we spent a lot of time together that we had to be dating. I was going to kill your stupid friends. They would not leave me alone! I was asked on a daily basis how far we'd gone or if you were any good or when I was finally going to admit we were together. I finally snapped. I had had enough and the next person to bother me about it was going to get it. It just so happened to be your friend Sakura. She asked me how I handled having a boyfriend from a different village. I let her have it. I screamed at her about how it was perfectly normal for two people to work together and hang out without being together. That people who assume things like that our idiots. That she spent time with boys who weren't her boyfriend so she shouldn't be such a hypocrite. When I finished with my rant she just smiled at me and told me she understood. I told her that she should help all her idiot friends understand too. She told me that she was a ninja not a miracle worker. After that I handled all the comments a lot better. I just threatened to hit them with gust of wind so hard they wouldn't wake up for two days. The comments started to stop after that."

"What a shocker you used violence."

"Shikamaru, I am going to give you one more chance to not interrupt me again before I show you the real meaning of the word violence. I should have been happy after all that right? I was a Jōnin, my brother was Kazekage, and I got to be the ambassador to the Leaf village to see all the friends I'd made there. I wasn't happy though. I didn't understand why though. I figured it all out though on my next trip to the Leaf Village. I arrived at the gates to find Sakura waiting for me. She told me you were on a mission and wouldn't be back for another week probably. I was surprised at how disappointed I was. I couldn't figure it out. I mean I didn't see you for weeks when I was at home so why should it affect me? I pondered over this for the next week. It wasn't until you came back that it became clear. It was actually Ino that helped me figure it out. She saw me right away when she came back. She asked me if I had missed you guys. It hit me then. I had missed you. I never missed you when I was home because I never expected you to be there anyway. I then had to figure out why the hell I would miss you," Temari paused before continuing. For once Shikamaru didn't interrupt. "I thought about everything we had been through together over the years. You were like my best friend and worst enemy. I couldn't be in the same room with you without wanting to kill you but I missed you when you were gone. It was pretty simple. I had fallen in love with you."

"You had what?" Shikamaru asked thinking he must have heard wrong.

"I love you," Temari said simply like it was no big deal.

There was a long pause while the two just stared at each other.

"Tem-" Shikamaru started to say as he was cut off by a huge crash.

A familiar voice shouted "Rasengan" while another shouted "Cha!" The rock walls surrounding them began to shake. A huge hole appeared in front of them and two people jumped through it.

"Are you guys okay? That wall was so strong it took my full strength Rasengan and Sakura's hardest punch combined to make a hole in it! If we hadn't shown up when we did you guys might have died!" shouted Naruto.

"It's a good thing Lady Tsunade sent us out after you! Are either of you injured?" asked Sakura.

Shikamaru stared at them dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what just happened. He looked over at Temari to see her having pretty much the same reaction.

"I'm fine, just out of chakra," answered Temari finally snapping out of her shock. "Did you take care of the enemy ninja?"

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei took them out while we rescued you. Uh Shikamaru are you ok?" Sakura asked looking at the still shaken Shikamaru.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine. We should head back to the village then if everything has been taken care of," Shikamaru answered her.

"You're right Shikamaru! I could go for a big bowl of ramen when we get back personally! What about you Sakura? You wanna join me?" Naruto said as he led the way to the village.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the wrist and hung back. "Hey, about what you said back there…"

"What did I say?" Temari asked with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean what did you say?" Shikamaru asked getting annoyed.

"I didn't say anything. I always heard that people had all kinds of crazy hallucinations when they have a near death experience but I didn't think you'd be they type to get them," Temari said with a smirk. "Maybe you should get that genius brain of yours checked out when we get back too."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

Temari turned and started to catch up to the others.

_Hmm a near death experience is what it takes to get her to talk. I guess I'll just have to come up with a plan for one, _Shikamaru thought as he started walking towards the others.

**AN: **_A R & R would be greatly appreciated_


	2. Shikamaru's Strategy

**AN: **_I still do not own Naruto. Thanks to the people that reviewed! Feel free to do so again._

Shikamaru stared at the clouds in the sky as he leaned against a wall. It was late afternoon in the Leaf Village and Shikamaru could hear the sounds of everyone going home for the day around him. He heard a door open and watched as Temari approached him after exiting the Hokage's building.

"How was your meeting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine," replied Temari as she passed him and started going down the road.

Shikamaru stood up and fell in step with her. They continued walking along with neither of them saying anything.

_I can't believe it's been two weeks,_ Shikamaru thought as they walked along_. And she's still acting like nothing happened. _

Temari was scheduled to leave to go back to the Sand Village in five days. Shikamaru knew that if he wanted to get Temari to talk to him he'd have to act soon.

_I need to find a way to get her to open up again. The only reason that she did last time was because we were in danger. How can I get us in danger, _wondered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" shouted a boy loudly as he ran up to them.

"Oh. You're Rock Lee, right?" asked Temari.

_Lee? I've got just the idea, _thought Shikamaru as he decided on his strategy.

"That is correct, oh honorable kunoichi of the Sand! Though you may also refer to me as the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village," replied Lee with a wink.

"Hey Lee, what are you up to?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am running 300 laps around the village! It is punishment for my failure to complete 200 pushups! However I thought it was most important to catch up with my comrades, as teamwork is essential to the ninja way!" Lee yelled giving them his signature thumbs up.

"You're doing 300 laps around the village? What are you, crazy?" asked Temari.

"I am in perfect mental health! It is all part of my training to become a splendid ninja!" answered Lee.

"You know Lee, Temari told me that she thinks it's impossible to be a true ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu. She doesn't believe it can be done without them," said Shikamaru.

"Is that so?" asked Lee in a much quieter serious voice. "THEN I WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF YOUTH SO THAT I MAY PROVE TO YOU THAT YOU ARE WRONG!" Lee cried as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well if it's a battle of youth, you win. You're two years younger than me," answered Temari.

"You have the humor and wit of a master, Temari of the Desert!" said Lee with a laugh. "I do not wish to do battle with such a humorous friend of the Leaf! I will forgive your comment for I am sure that you and I will be great friends and then I will prove to you that I am a ninja of worth! I must now return to my laps around the village! I hope to encounter both of you again soon!"

"That boy is insane," commented Temari as she watched Lee run off.

"Yeah. He's a good guy though," said Shikamaru.

"That's true," agreed Temari.

Shikamaru and Temari resumed walking again.

"So what was that back there?" asked Temari after a few minutes. "It was almost like you were trying to get Lee to attack me or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Temari. Oh look it's Tenten," noted Shikamaru as the dark haired kunoichi appeared.

"Hey Shikamaru! I haven't seen you around lately! What's new?" Tenten asked as she approached them.

"Oh nothing really. I've just been busy escorting the Sand Village ambassador around. It's a real drag."

"It is not!" yelled Temari giving Shikamaru a smack.

"Oh, hello Temari. I didn't know you were staying in the village," said Tenten with a friendly smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," answered Temari.

"You know Temari, you shouldn't think so negatively of Tenten. She's gotten much stronger since you beat her in the chūnin exams. I know you refuse to believe it but it's true," said Shikamaru with a serious face.

"You think I'm weak Temari? All right how about a rematch right here, right now? You won't be feeling so high and mighty when I crush you!" Tenten shouted as she unrolled the massive summoning scroll on her back. "Try dodging these!"

Tenten whipped out a multitude of shuriken and kunai and sent them flying fast in Temari's direction. Temari grabbed the fan off her back and swung it open causing all the weapons to fall to the ground around her.

"I don't think you're weak Tenten. I think you're one of the best Leaf kunoichi I've met actually. You're skilled and don't rely on your male teammates to do all the work. The girls around here could learn something from you," Temari told the other girl with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself. You know we should get together sometime before you leave to catch up," suggested Tenten.

"I'd like that," answered Temari.

"Great! I've got to go though. I'm supposed to meet Neji for training. Bye Temari, Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled as she ran off.

Shikamaru and Temari continued down the road again.

"I never imagined the two of you would ever be friends," commented Shikamaru breaking the silence.

"She's not overemotional and obsessive like most girls. I like that," said Temari. "However, once again it seemed as though you were trying to get someone to attack me."

"Temari, don't be ridiculous. It's my mission to escort you and protect you. Why would I try to put you in danger?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

"I would hope that you weren't trying to put me in danger. Because then you would be in danger of me destroying you," answered Temari with a dangerous look.

Shikamaru and Temari stopped as they reached the apartment where Temari was staying.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow crybaby," said Temari as she walked to the door.

"When are you going to get over that?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Get over what?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Get over teasing me about something that happened years ago. You're such a pain," Shikamaru answered.

"Oh you know you secretly like it," Temari replied still grinning.

"Just like you secretly like me." _And still won't admit it, _he added in his head.

"No, I don't secretly like you, I openly hate you. There's a big difference," replied Temari. "I still can't believe people think you're smart."

"I still can't believe people like Lee and Tenten think you're nice," said Shikamaru.

"Oh I'm very nice. I'm only not nice to lazy Asses who deserve it," answered Temari.

"I don't think you can go a whole conversation without insulting someone."

"I could easily do that," Temari said with a smile. "Just as long as the person isn't you."

"As much fun as it is standing here while you verbally abuse me I think I'm going to head home," replied Shikamaru.

"That's too bad. I was just getting started," answered Temari smugly.

"Why can't the Sand Village have picked a nice normal ambassador for me to work with," muttered Shikamaru as he started walking away.

"Bye crybaby!" yelled Temari after him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kept going.

_That woman is the most infuriating person I've ever met. I just can't seem to get her out of my head after what happened though. This is a huge drag. I'm going to have to continue with the plan if I ever want to get over this whole thing, _concluded Shikamaru as he walked along.

**AN: **_Second chapter complete! R & R's are greatly appreciated. I suppose it's a bit shorter than the first but there is more to come as well._


	3. Denial and Paperwork

**AN: **_Still not the owner of Naruto. _

Shikamaru studied the papers surrounding him as he sat at his favorite cloud watching spot. The paperwork for the chūnin exams was always a huge drag. He knew that if he didn't do his share then his partner would get back at him for it. And knowing her it would probably be very painful for him.

_She'd be a lot easier to deal with if she didn't stop denying what happened. I'm just going to have to stick to the plan if I'm going to get her to crack, _Shikamaru thought as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"You're not sleeping instead of doing your paperwork are you?" he heard a voice ask from above him.

He opened his eyes to see his partner standing over him with a frown on her face.

"I wouldn't even think of it Temari," he replied as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my paperwork and I wanted to turn it in but I figured you were slacking off and hadn't finished yours yet and I was right," answered Temari. "I swear I could run these exams by myself and get the work done five times faster."

"I wouldn't complain. It would save me from doing paperwork and from having to deal with you."

"Oh you know you'd be lost without me. There wouldn't be anyone to make you get off your lazy ass," said Temari with a smirk.

"I'm quite content with being lazy."

"It's because of people like you that the world is doomed. Anyway I'm going to get some food. I'll come see you after and you better be done with your paperwork by then," said Temari as she started to walk off.

"Hey, wait up," Shikamaru called after her as he got up and started following her. "I'm your escort, remember? As annoying as it is I have to go wherever you go."

"I think I'm quite capable of making it to the restaurant and back by myself without getting hurt," answered Temari while rolling her eyes.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's the people at the restaurant I'm scared for. Someone has to protect them," replied Shikamaru.

"I think you should be more concerned about your own safety," said Temari with a glare. "You better finish your paperwork after we eat or your mother won't even recognize you after I'm done with you."

"That would be alright. I'd have one less woman nagging me all the time," responded Shikamaru as the reached the restaurant.

Temari just rolled her eyes and sat down at a table. Shikamaru followed her and sat across from her. They both looked at the menu as they waited for the server.

_Now if I just follow the plan everything will go smoothly,_ thought Shikamaru. _She can't keep denying this forever._

"Well if it isn't Shikamaru Nara on a date with the sand chick!" hollered someone from across the room.

"You know I've got to admit Shikamaru, I didn't think you had it in you," said a boy as he made his way over to their table with a dog following him. "I'm truly impressed."

"Well don't be because it's not a date. Now who are you dog boy?" asked Temari with a scowl.

"Kiba Inuzuka here and this is Akamaru. Shikamaru, I am very disappointed in you. You can't even man up and ask the hot sand chick on a date?" questioned Kiba with a disapproving look.

"This "sand chick" has a name and it's Temari. Even if Shikamaru did ask me on a date I wouldn't say yes anyway."

"Ouch, Shikamaru she's a feisty one. Why is she with you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm supposed to escort her around the village while we work on the chūnin exams," answered Shikamaru.

"You're escorting her around the village all day everyday and you still can't get her to go out with you? That's just sad," replied Kiba shaking his head.

"Trust me she's not the kind of girl you'd want to go out with. Anyway what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked while dodging Temari's attempt to hit him.

"I'm here to meet Hinata. We're going a mission together," said Kiba.

"Which one's Hinata? Is that the weird one who always stutters?" asked Temari.

"Hinata isn't weird and she can't help it if she stutters!" shouted Kiba.

"Temari, just because you think Hinata is a bad ninja doesn't mean you can insult her in front of her teammate," said Shikamaru giving Temari a disapproving look.

"Hinata is a great ninja! Who do you think you are judging people like that? I should teach you a lesson for being such a snotty jerk! Come on Akamaru! Let's do it!" Kiba yelled as he got into a low crouch and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Hold on a second dog boy, I never said the girl was a bad ninja," said Temari quickly before he could launch an attack. "All I said was that she had a stuttering problem. She seems like a fine ninja. I'm sorry you took it that way."

"No, it's my fault for jumping to conclusions," replied Kiba looking embarrassed. "It's just that she's a good friend of mine and it bothers me when people act like she's weak because she's really not."

"Don't worry about it. I totally understand," answered Temari with a smile.

"Oh Kiba, t-there you are. I've b-been looking for you," Hinata said as she approached the table.

"Hey Hinata! I was just chatting with Shikamaru and Temari while I waited for you. I've got to go pay for my food then I'll be ready to go," replied Kiba.

"O-ok," said Hinata as Kiba walked away. "H-hello Shikamaru. Hello Temari."

"Hi," replied Temari.

"How's it going Hinata?" asked Shikamaru.

"G-good. I've b-been training a lot l-lately. Kiba and Shino and N-N-Naruto have been helping me," answered Hinata with a blush.

"You've been training with Naruto? That must terrible having to put up with that kid," said Temari.

"N-no! It's not t-terrible at all! N-Naruto is really helpful and kind," replied Hinata blushing even more.

"Temari, you probably can't picture it because you think Naruto is just some obnoxious fool who can't do anything," said Shikamaru with a frown.

"Naruto isn't a fool! And h-he can do a lot of things! He's a great ninja and I train hard so I can be as strong as him! You're the fool for saying things like that without r-really knowing him! I won't let you talk about Naruto like that! He's my hero and I have to defend him! Prepare to battle!" Hinata yelled startling Shikamaru and Temari. "Byakugan!"

"I don't think Naruto is a bad ninja or anything I just think he talks way too much. He's a pretty good ninja from what I've seen. He just needs to learn to shut up," said Temari.

"Oh. I see. I am r-really sorry, Temari. I sh-shouldn't have tried to attack you," replied Hinata turning red.

"No, don't be sorry. I think it's great that you're willing to stand up for what you believe like that," Temari answered with a smile.

"Th-thank you Temari. I hope I see you again before you leave," said Hinata smiling back.

"That'd be nice," replied Temari.

"Alright Hinata, I'm ready to head out! Let's get going!" yelled Kiba with a grin as he ran up to them.

"Ok. Bye Temari. Bye Shikamaru," Hinata said with a wave as the two left.

"Those two are both way too sensitive. I can't deny I like their spirit though," observed Temari as she watched the pair walk out.

"They're both just really loyal to the people they care about," said Shikamaru.

"That's not a bad thing I guess," replied Temari.

Temari and Shikamaru finished their meal and started walking back to Temari's apartment.

"So I couldn't help but notice back at the restaurant that it seemed like you were trying to get those two to fight me. You can't even try to deny it this time," Temari said giving Shikamaru a glare.

"Yeah, it's a real drag when people deny things that you know happened. I wasn't trying to get them to fight you though. I would never want to cause a scene like that in a restaurant," replied Shikamaru "I'd have to clean up the mess after and you know I'm too lazy for that."

"You're too lazy for everything. Which reminds me that you better go finish your paperwork. Do I have to remind you what the consequences will be if you don't?" asked Temari with a dangerous grin.

"Why can't you go back to the Sand Village and bother somebody else?" questioned Shikamaru with a frown.

"Only four more days and you'll get your wish Crybaby. For now you'll just have to put up with it," replied Temari.

"This job is such a drag," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Oh quit whining Crybaby. I'll see you tomorrow morning. We have a meeting so you better not be late Nara," warned Temari as she walked away and opened up her apartment door.

"I'll be there," grumbled Shikamaru as he turned around and started heading home.

"And do your damn paperwork!" shouted Temari after him.

Shikamaru ignored her and kept going.

_I should really not do the paperwork just to get back at her, _thought Shikamaru as he walked along._ Now there's only four days until she leaves. I just have to be patient and follow the plan. She can't stay in denial forever._

**AN: **_Chapter three is done! This story is far from complete though. R & R's are always greatly appreciated._


	4. Something More Risky

**AN: **_Naruto is still not in my possession! I also changed the rating to T because I'm not sure which swear words are acceptable for K+._

Shikamaru stared out the window of the Hokage's building while a female voice carried on in the background. He knew he should be listening but found himself staring outside and daydreaming instead. His daydreams once again brought him back to his biggest issue.

_I only have three more days left before Temari leaves. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been some average plain girl? I just can't seem to get her out of my head. I need to talk to her about what happened so I can stop thinking about her all the time. It's starting to become a real drag. I'm not going to be able to fix it though with her being so stubborn and refusing to admit anything happened. Maybe I have to try something more risky, _pondered Shikamaru as the people around him continued to discuss something.

"Pay attention you Lazy Ass!" Temari shouted as she punched Shikamaru bringing him back into reality. "This meeting is important and we need your help to create the plans for the exams!"

"Calm down woman, I was paying attention," lied Shikamaru with a scowl.

"Yeah, right," said Temari sarcastically. "I saw you staring out the window for a good ten minutes. If you really were paying attention, what was the last thing I said?

"The last thing you said was, 'Pay attention you Lazy Ass. This meeting is important and we need your help to create the plans for the exams.'"

"You're impossible! This isn't a joke! These exams are important! They're not just something to do when you feel like it!" yelled Temari giving Shikamaru a death glare.

"Temari, you need to calm down. You're going to scare the other examiners," stated Shikamaru calmly.

The other people in the room did indeed look frightened. This didn't seem to affect Temari though.

"I don't give a shit. I'm sick of you slacking off and having to do all the work. You know what? I'm done. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Plan the damn exams yourself, you useless jerk," said Temari as she stormed out of the room.

Shikamaru sighed and got up to follow her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arms and made her turn around to face him.

"Let me go," said Temari with no emotion.

"No."

"Let me go or I will tell Gaara that you assaulted me and the alliance between our villages will be broken forever and it will be all your fault," Temari warned in the same emotionless voice.

"You're too smart to break the alliance just because you're mad at me," replied Shikamaru.

"Try me," Temari answered looking serious.

There was a long pause as they both looked at each other. Shikamaru sighed and released Temari.

"Look Temari, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Now will you come back to the meeting?" asked Shikamaru.

"No. You never pay attention. Just apologizing isn't good enough. We would go back in there and you would continue staring out the window while I do all the work," Temari replied frowning.

"I pay attention I just don't think it's necessary to share my opinion when I can just tell you what I think later. Discussing it with everyone would be too much work," said Shikamaru.

"Everything is too much work for you! I run these meetings and deal with all the other examiners by myself every time while you just sit there and daydream! You're supposed to be my partner Shikamaru!" shouted Temari.

"I am your partner," said Shikamaru.

"Then act like it!" screamed Temari.

There was a poof and suddenly a man with white hair wearing a mask appeared between them.

"Oh it's just you two," said the man.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well the Hokage was concerned when she heard shouting in the building and asked me to check it out. May I ask why you two are having a screaming match?"

"Technically she's the one screaming I never yelled once," said Shikamaru.

"You deserved it," Temari replied while glaring at him. "I'm sorry I caused a disturbance. It won't happen again."

"Why are you so mad at Shikamaru?" asked Kakashi.

"Because he refuses to participate with the preparations with the chūnin exams and I have to do everything," answered Temari.

"Is this true Shikamaru?"

"No, it's not. I do just as much of the work as she does," Shikamaru answered giving Temari a dirty look.

"No, you really don't. You help with the paperwork and the actual planning but make me run all the meetings and do all the diplomatic work," said Temari angrily.

"Diplomatic work isn't my thing," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"I don't care if it's you "thing" or not! You just have to suck it up and do it!" shouted Temari.

"Cool it Temari, we're in the Hokage's building. Now Shikamaru, she's right. You can't just make her do all the diplomatic part of the work herself. You're supposed to be a team and work together," Kakashi told them seriously.

"She doesn't know anything about being part of a team. She's all about her all the time. She'd drop her comrades in a heartbeat if it meant saving herself," said Shikamaru with a frown.

"Shikamaru that's a pretty serious thing to accuse someone of. Temari doesn't seem like the type to abandon her team. Why would you say something like that?" questioned Kakashi.

"Probably trying to get you to attack me or something like that," Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Attack you? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"He's been doing it all week. I have no idea what his problem is," answered Temari.

"Shikamaru, why would you try to get someone to attack Temari? Don't you know that could seriously jeopardize the alliance?" asked Kakashi. "Is there something going on that you're not telling me about?"

"Uh no, there's nothing going on," replied Shikamaru.

"Are you not telling me because we're with a sand ninja? Is that why you were trying to get me to attack Temari? Is she a threat to the village?"

All of a sudden six Kakashi clones surrounded them. They rushed Temari and four of them pinned her to the wall while another one clamped a hand over her mouth cutting off her scream. The last clone drew a kunai and pressed it to her throat.

"I don't have anything against you personally Temari but I'm afraid I can't let you live if you could endanger the village," said Kakashi.

Kakashi started focusing his electrical chakra to the palm of his hand. Temari struggled violently against the clones but couldn't break free.

"Lightning Blade!" yelled Kakashi as he started to close in on Temari.

"STOP!" shouted Shikamaru as he leapt in between the two.

Kakashi quickly adjusted his attack so it hit one of his clones instead. The clone vanished as the lighting hit him.

"Temari isn't a threat to the village. I was just being stupid. You should let her go," Shikamaru said quickly before he tried to attack again.

"Oh," said Kakashi as he dispelled his clones and Temari fell to the floor. "Since there's no threat here I'll head out then."

Kakashi disappeared with a poof. Shikamaru walked over to where Temari was still laying.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked and offered his hand to help her up.

"Do you think I'm alright?" Temari asked as she ignored his hand and got up on her own. "I could have died!"

"I don't think he really would have killed you. You're not hurt are you?" asked Shikamaru with a look of concern.

"No, I'm fine. What the hell were you thinking? Why did you say that?" demanded Temari.

"I was just upset at you for yelling at me for being a lousy partner. I didn't think it would go that far. I'm sorry," replied Shikamaru.

"Well you are a lousy partner. You almost got me killed," said Temari giving him a dirty look.

"I know I make you do all the meetings and diplomatic things but that's because you're much better at it. You're better at talking to people and socializing. If I lead the meetings it would be a disaster. I would just get annoyed with everybody and insult everyone," explained Shikamaru. "You know how to talk to people. You can get them to agree with you. You're a good debater, respectful, attractive, and know how to make people do what you want.

"What did you say I am?" asked Temari.

"I said you're a good debater, respectful and know how to make people do what you want."

"I think you said something else too," Temari said while starting to smirk.

"I don't think so."

"I believe you called me attractive," answered Temari smirking hugely now.

"Anyone with eyes can figure out you're attractive," Shikamaru answered rolling his eyes. "It makes you better at influencing people. Now can we please go back to the meeting? I bet they're starting to wonder if we're coming back."

"I don't see how me being attractive has anything to do with running the meetings personally," Temari said still smirking.

"Whatever you say. Can we just go back now?"

"How about we make a deal?" asked Temari.

"What sort of deal?"

"I go back to the meeting and deal with all the people and you have to do all my paperwork on the last day I'm here," answered Temari.

"Fine," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Great! All right Nara, let's head back to the meeting before they ruin the exams," Temari said with a grin as she started walking away.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and followed her.

_That was too close. She could have really gotten hurt. It wasn't my best idea to try something more risky. I'll have to be smarter about it next time. And now I'm going to have to do her paperwork. At least I don't have to pretend to pay attention to the meeting anymore. I shouldn't have called her attractive. She's never going to let me forget that, _Shikamaru thought as he walked along.

"Hurry up Crybaby we don't have all day!" Temari shouted back at him as she gave him a dirty look stopping to wait for him at the door.

_She's the one who runs away from the meeting but I'm getting yelled at for holding it up? Why did it have to be her? _He asked himself again.

Shikamaru entered the room and took his seat. He watched Temari as she continued right where she left off like there was no interruption. The other examiners didn't question her. Nobody questioned Temari if they didn't want to risk getting hit. Shikamaru noticed the other male examiners always listened whenever she spoke.

_And she thought being attractive had nothing to do with her being able to run the meetings, _thought Shikamaru while checking her out himself. _Then again, maybe it's not so bad that it's her._

**AN: **_Chapter 4 is DONE! It's not the end for Shikamaru and Temari yet though! Got opinions, comments, questions, or advice? Hit up the reviews!_


	5. Cloudy Day

**AN: ** Naruto is not owned by me.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the apartment door. He looked up at the sky and couldn't help but notice how it was a perfect day for cloud watching. He knew that he wouldn't be able to appreciate it though.

_Why do I have to work on a day like this? This is such a drag. I could just not show up. No, that wouldn't work. I would get beat to death by a fan, _thought Shikamaru with a scowl as he waited_._

The door of the apartment swung open violently and he had to move out of the way to avoid being hit.

"You're late," said Temari as a greeting.

"I am perfectly on time," said Shikamaru.

"Actually you said you'd meet me at my apartment at 12. It is 12:01," replied Temari.

"Are you kidding me? Its one minute," Shikamaru answered with an annoyed look.

"Shikamaru, you know the rules for what happens if you're late," said Temari.

"I really don't think this counts as being late. If you had opened the door right when I knocked it would have been 12."

"Well you should have calculated that it would have taken me at least a minute to gather my stuff and come to the door," replied Temari. "Now a rule's a rule and you have to follow it."

"Fine, I'll pay for lunch. Let's go," Shikamaru said with an eye roll and started walking away.

Temari just smirked and fell into step beside him.

_Now I not only have to work but I have to pay for lunch too. I bet she would have made me pay anyway even if I had been early. This is going to be a long day, _Shikamaru complained to himself_._

"So crybaby where are you taking me today?" asked Temari.

"Ichiraku Ramen," replied Shikamaru.

"The ramen stand? I'm only here for two more days and you really won't take me anywhere nicer?" questioned Temari.

"I've paid for your meals practically everyday you've been here. I'm surprised I have any money left."

"You wouldn't have had to pay if you would just quit being so lazy and be on time," answered Temari.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and didn't respond.

_I'm really running out of time. She's only going to be here for two more days. I've just got to keep following the plan and everything work out, _thought Shikamaru as they walked along.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" came a shout from behind them.

"I thought that was you Shikamaru! It's been way too long since we've seen each other! And hey! You're that one girl from the Sand Village right?" yelled a blonde kid in an orange outfit as he ran up to them.

"Naruto, we've met like a hundred times. How can you still not remember me?" asked Temari with a frown.

"Of course I know who you are! I'm not an idiot! You're the loud girl who uses a fan that's dating Shikamaru," replied Naruto with a huge grin.

"For the last time I am not dating Shikamaru!" roared Temari. "And my name is Temari!"

"You guys can deny it all you won't but you're not fooling me!" Naruto said giving them a wink. "Anyway what are you up to Shikamaru?"

"Just going to get some lunch," answered Shikamaru.

"No way, me too!" shouted Naruto. "Are you going to Ichiraku's? That's where I'm going. There's nothing like a huge bowl of Ichiraku ramen after some training!"

"Ichiraku's is closed," said Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Naruto.

"Well, Temari told the chef that the Sand Village had way better ramen. The old man took it hard and decided to close the shop until his ramen is as good as the Sand Village's," replied Shikamaru.

"Is this true Temari?" Naruto asked quietly giving her a serious look. "IS THERE REALLY RAMEN EVEN BETTER THAN ICHIRAKU'S IN THE SAND VILLAGE?"

"Well it's pretty good I guess but-" Temari started to say before she was cut off.

"I have got to taste this ramen! I've just gotta convince Grandma to give me a mission to the Sand Village! Nothing I can't handle!" yelled Naruto with a huge grin. "Later Shikamaru! Later Shikamaru's girlfriend!"

"I kind of hate that kid sometimes. How do you put up with him?" asked Temari as she watched him sprint away.

"Naruto's actually a pretty great guy once you get to know him," replied Shikamaru.

"I know he's a great guy. That doesn't mean he's not a little obnoxious," said Temari.

"Oh he's very obnoxious. But if he wasn't he wouldn't be Naruto." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"I guess you're right." answered Temari. "But why did you lie to him about the ramen shop being closed?"

"It doesn't matter. Can we get lunch before the day is over?" Shikamaru asked as he started to walk again.

"You're the one who had to stop and talk to your friend," said Temari giving him a glare and following him.

Shikamaru and Temari arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down at the counter. They both ordered their food and began to eat while working on some paperwork in silence.

"Is that you Shikamaru? Oh, and Temari you're here too! It's great to see you!" came a female voice from behind them.

"It's great to see you too Sakura," Temari said turning around to talk to the pink haired girl.

"Hey have either of you seen Naruto? He was supposed to meet me here for lunch but he hasn't shown up," Sakura said looking around.

"He was going to see the Hokage I believe. Something about a mission he had to have," answered Shikamaru.

"That's just like Naruto to forget about our plans and ditch me! He better watch out the next time I see him!" yelled Sakura angrily. "You two don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"Of course not, Sakura," replied Shikamaru.

"Thanks. So what are you here for Temari?" asked Sakura taking a seat next to her.

"We're just finishing up the last preparations for the chūnin exams," answered Temari.

"That's cool. Is it ever weird for you two planning the exam where you had to fight each other?" questioned Sakura.

"That was years ago," replied Temari. "I would totally kick his ass if we fought now."

"Yeah, a lot's changed since then. We've all grown a lot!" Sakura said with a big smile.

"Well some of us have," said Temari.

"Temari, Sakura has grown a lot. Before she was just kind of in the background but not she's an advanced medical ninja and a powerful taijutsu user. You shouldn't be so rude," Shikamaru said giving Temari a scolding look.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was before! I'm just as important to the team as Naruto and Kakashi now! I could easily defeat you in a fight!" exclaimed Sakura glaring at Temari looking like she was about to punch her.

"I was talking about Shikamaru. I know you've improved Sakura. I used to think you were nothing but a useless cheerleader before but now you're a pretty good kunoichi," complimented Temari.

"Thanks Temari!" answered Sakura with a smile.

"No problem," replied Temari.

"You know we should get together before you leave. It'd be a lot of fun," suggested Sakura.

"Yeah we should," said Temari.

"Well it was nice having lunch with you two. I've got to go see Lady Tsunade now," Sakura said getting up from her chair. "Bye Temari, Bye Shikamaru."

Shikamaru and Temari finished their food and left the ramen shop and started walking back towards Temari's apartment.

"Is it your goal to get me killed?" asked Temari after a few minutes of walking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"Everyday you try to make your friends to attack me! What the hell is your problem Shikamaru?" demanded Temari.

"I think you are extremely paranoid. I haven't tried to make anyone attack you," insisted Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure you've tried like 6 times!" yelled Temari.

"Temari, you know I would never try to get you hurt. The main reason being that it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt," said Shikamaru. "The other reason is we're friends and friends don't let other people hurt their friends."

"I think you've got it backwards as usual seeing as I'm the one who always has to save you," answered Temari smirking at him.

"You never seem to remember the time I saved you," Shikamaru replied giving her an annoyed look.

"That was a fluke. Never going to happen again," Temari said simply.

"You're impossible," Shikamaru answered shaking his head.

"We only have a couple things left to do for the chūnin exams. So we'll meet up tomorrow and finish up everything," said Temari.

"Why don't we just do it now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because I know you and I know you'd rather spend the day staring at clouds even though it's a pointless hobby with no benefits. I can walk myself back to my apartment," answered Temari.

"You're willing to let me have the day off?" asked Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Don't get all mushy on me I'm still making you do the work tomorrow," replied Temari.

"I can walk you back to your apartment," offered Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it there on my own. Enjoy your stupid clouds. I'll see you tomorrow," said Temari as she started walking away.

"Alright," said Shikamaru watching her go.

"Don't be late or you know the consequences!" yelled Temari over her shoulder.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and started walking towards his favorite cloud watching spot.

_Just when I think I know Temari she goes and does something unexpected like this, _Shikamaru thought with a grin as he walked along.

Shikamaru lay down and stuck his arms behind his head. He let out a content sigh and looked up at the clouds.

_Now I only have one more day with her before she leaves. I can't let her go back without completing the plan. If that happens I'll never be able to stop thinking about her. Which would be a major distraction and I'd probably get killed, _thought Shikamaru as he stared at the sky. _Well since I don't plan on dying anytime soon I'll just have to be sure to stick with my strategy. Damn it, now even the clouds are starting to look like her._

**AN: **Chapter 5 is done! The story is not complete for Shikamaru and Temari! Your opinions and comments are welcome in the reviews section.


	6. Last Chance

**AN: **Naruto is not one of my possessions.

Shikamaru stood silently and studied the Hokage's office. The woman behind the desk and her assistant seemed to be in quite a chatty mode this morning. The female standing next to him didn't seem to mind like he did though and conversed with them about the exams endlessly.

_Do I even need to be here for this?_ Shikamaru asked himself. _I bet none of them would even notice if I were to disappear._

"The preparations for the exams are complete then, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked forcing him to join the conversation.

"Yes," answered Shikamaru. "We just have to finish the final paperwork."

"Good. You'll be heading back to the Sand Village soon right, Temari?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow," replied Temari.

"Well you two have done well this year. I would like to thank the Sand Village for all their help and cooperation," said Tsunade.

"We're happy to assist as much as we can," answered Temari.

"You two are dismissed," Tsunade replied motioning towards the door.

Shikamaru walked to the door and opened it with Temari following him.

"Have a safe trip Temari!" called Shizune after them.

"Thanks I will," Temari said looking back at her with a smile.

Shikamaru and Temari left the building and started walking down the street.

_I can't believe she's leaving tomorrow, _thought Shikamaru as he secretly observed the blonde walking beside him. _This is pretty much my last chance. If I don't follow the plan now then everything will have been for nothing. She'll leave tomorrow and keep acting like nothing ever happened. I can't let that happen. _

"So Lazy, want to go get some lunch and finish the rest of the paperwork?" asked Temari.

"Sure," replied Shikamaru unenthusiastically.

"Someone sure is grumpy today," observed Temari with a smirk. "What's the problem? Thinking about how much you'll miss me and how you'll be lost without me?"

"Of course. I mean there will be no one to nag me and bother me everyday. How will I manage?" asked Shikamaru sarcastically.

"You'll just have to suffer through it I guess," answered Temari still smirking. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" bellowed a voice from behind them.

"SHIKAMARU! I have been looking for you all over!" shouted a skinny blonde as she approached.

"Hey Ino. What do you want?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hi Ino," said Temari.

"Temari, I didn't even see you! How are you? We haven't had a chance to talk in forever! But I suppose that's because you and Shikamaru are always together?" asked Ino with a suggestive grin.

"Yeah, because we work together. Now what did you want?" asked Shikamaru again.

"When are you going back to the Sand Village?" Ino asked ignoring Shikamaru.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. We just have to finish a few more things and then all my work here is done," answered Temari.

"Tomorrow?" asked Ino sadly. "I was hoping we would have more time to catch up. I'd ask if you wanted to grab lunch but I'm on this new diet where I only eat two meals a day."

"You're only eating two meals a day? You're crazy," said Temari.

"Temari, don't insult Ino on her eating habits," Shikamaru said giving Temari a look.

"I'm not crazy! Who are you to judge me? I look perfect and want to stay that way. I'm not going to take your snotty comments like you're some big shot!" yelled Ino angrily. "You think you're so great? I bet I could beat the crap out of you!"

Ino made a fist and tried to punch Temari but Temari grabbed her hand before it could hit her.

"Calm down Ino. I'm not judging you I'm just concerned about you. You look fine. I think you would even look better if you ate more. You're not going to be able to be a very good ninja if you're fainting of starvation," said Temari.

"No one will like me if I'm not skinny," said Ino softly. "No one likes a girl who's fat and ugly."

"Ino, you're gorgeous everybody can see that. If people can't see that then they're blind," replied Temari. "And by gaining some more muscle you'll be even prettier. The guys won't be able to resist you. I know from experience that guys like girls who aren't obsessed with their weight."

"You really mean it Temari?" asked Ino.

"I really do," answered Temari.

"Well maybe you're right. It is exhausting trying to stay skinny all the time," said Ino. "I just had the perfect idea! Tomorrow morning all of us girls should get together and have brunch before you leave!"

"That sounds great," replied Temari.

"Awesome! I'll tell Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. It's going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Ino.

"Not to break up the moment but what did you need me for Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! Tonight me, you, and Chōji are going to dinner at the barbeque for some team bonding. Temari has been hogging you the whole time she's been here and we've missed you," replied Ino. "And no excuses, you're coming."

"Can't we just go tomorrow night?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, we're going tonight and that's final. Do me a favor and find Chōji and tell him too," said Ino.

"Can't you do that?" questioned Shikamaru sounding annoyed.

"No, I'm busy. Bye Temari, see you tomorrow morning! Shikamaru, I'll see you tonight and you better not be late!" warned Ino as she walked away.

"This is such a drag," sighed Shikamaru watching her go.

"No it isn't. It's just dinner with your friend stop whining," said Temari.

"Easy for you to say. Ino listens to you. I've been telling her she doesn't need to diet for years and she never listened," complained Shikamaru.

"That's because you're a guy. It's different if she hears it from another girl," explained Temari.

"And you call me sexist? Anyway I've got to find Chōji and tell him about it. He's probably eating somewhere so we can just get lunch there," said Shikamaru.

"Alright," replied Temari.

Shikamaru and Temari found Chōji sitting in a booth in a restaurant a couple blocks away. He looked up from scarfing down his food when he heard them coming.

"Shikamaru! I haven't seen you around lately. What are you doing here?" asked Chōji whipping the food off his face.

"Ino, you, and me are having dinner tonight at the barbeque and Ino told me to find you and tell you," answered Shikamaru sitting down across from him.

"Great! It's been a while since we've all hung out. Hey Temari! I didn't notice you there. That explains where Shikamaru's been," said Chōji.

"Hi Chōji," said Temari sliding into the booth next to Shikamaru. "How are you?"

"I'm great! It's nice to see you again. How long will you be here?" asked Chōji.

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow. Shikamaru and I are just finishing up the work on the exams," answered Temari.

"That's too bad," replied Chōji while taking a huge bite of food.

"You sure can eat a lot," observed Temari.

"Temari, don't talk about Chōji eating a lot. It's rude to call others fat," said Shikamaru.

"I AM NOT FAT!" exploded Chōji. "I am chubby! Nobody calls me fat and gets away with it!"

Chōji sprang up from his seat and started to bring his arm back for his expansion attack.

"Chōji! I don't think you're fat! I think you're the perfect size," said Temari before he could damage anything.

"You don't think I need to lose weight?" asked Chōji.

"No. I think you're great the way you are," answered Temari with a smile.

"Thanks Temari!" said Chōji smiling back and sitting down again. "Do you two want to join me for lunch?"

"We'd love too," replied Temari.

Shikamaru and Temari got their food and worked on paperwork while Chōji ate his own massive lunch.

"That was great," said Chōji contently after he finished. "I'm going to head out now. See you later Shikamaru. Have a safe trip back Temari."

"Thanks Chōji," said Temari as he got up and left the restaurant.

"Bye," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Temari finished their own lunches then left the restaurant and started for Temari's apartment.

"You did it again," said Temari.

"Did what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't act all innocent. You tried to get your friends to hurt me! Do you secretly hate me and want me dead?" demanded Temari.

"I don't know why you keep claiming I'm trying to get people to hurt you. I haven't done anything. All I did was eat lunch and do paperwork," replied Shikamaru.

"Thank god I'm leaving tomorrow and don't have to put up with this anymore," said Temari with an eye roll. "Well we finished almost all the paperwork. You can finish the rest tomorrow."

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Shikamaru.

"You promised you would at the meeting two days ago. You just thought I would forget," answered Temari.

"I wish I didn't have to go to this team dinner. Then we could do it tonight," said Shikamaru.

"Stop complaining. I like your friends. You're lucky you get to be on a team with them. I had to be on a team with my brothers,'' replied Temari.

"You have a good point. So when are you leaving tomorrow?" asked Shikamaru.

"After I'm done eating brunch with everyone. If I manage to make it through it without strangling them," answered Temari.

"I thought you said you liked them," said Shikamaru.

"I do. But you know how girls can be when they all get together. It's all about guys and looks. It's pathetic," complained Temari.

"Says the girl who told Ino she knows from experience guys like girls who aren't obsessed with their weight," replied Shikamaru.

"I don't obsess over guys. There just happen to be a lot of guys who find me attractive and feel like telling me. I seem to remember a certain lazy ninja from the Leaf Village telling me the same thing a couple days ago," said Temari with a smirk.

"I knew you'd have to bring that up again," said Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"You're the one who said it," pointed out Temari. "You can't blame me."

Shikamaru and Temari arrived at Temari's apartment. Temari started to walk for the door.

"I'll see you at the gates before you leave tomorrow," said Shikamaru.

"Alright. Bye Nara," said Temari as she opened the door and walked in to the apartment.

Temari shut the door behind her. She flopped on the nearby couch and relaxed.

_I'm excited to go home. I miss the Sand Village. Things have been weird here ever since what happened, _thought Temari as she lay there._ I can't believe I told him I loved him. What was I thinking? Well, I was thinking that I was about to die and it was my last chance. That was a huge mistake. It's just easier to pretend like nothing ever happened. I'm shocked he's going along with it though. He's probably too lazy to try anything._

Temari sat up and stretched. She got up and started to pack her things.

_As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to miss him. Not that'd I'd ever tell him that._

**AN: **Chapter 6 is complete! Your comments and opinions are welcome in the reviews section as always.

A note on brunch: I've never heard anyone in Naruto ever mention eating brunch before. I didn't want them to go eat breakfast though. I also wanted Temari to leave before afternoon so I didn't want them to eat lunch. Thus they are eating brunch.


	7. Departure

**AN: **Not owning Naruto, it's what I do.

Temari pushed the food around on her plate as the girls around her talked. She was bored out of her mind. She liked the girls from the Leaf Village but they were driving her crazy. The four girls had been talking nonstop about gossip and boys. Temari was ready to knock all of them out and leave.

_I'd even rather be doing paperwork with Shikamaru than be here, _thought Temari glumly_. Even if he has been acting strange the last few days. What is up with him? Every time we see someone he tries to get them to attack me and then completely denies it. I can't figure out why he's doing it. It's driving me crazy._

"So Temari, now that it's just us girls will you spill about what's going on with you and Shikamaru?" asked Ino eagerly with a mischievous grin.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and Shikamaru," answered Temari.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Everybody can tell that he's crazy about you," said Tenten.

"Y-you guys are always together," added Hinata.

"We're always together because he's my guide. And he's not crazy about me. We just work together," insisted Temari.

"That is a bunch of bullshit and you know it. He's way different around you than everybody else," said Ino.

"How is he different around me?" asked Temari crossing her arms in irritation.

"Well for starters he actually tries when you're around. He won't do anything for me but he'll do whatever you tell him to," said Ino.

"He only does what I tell him too because he knows I'll kick his ass if he doesn't," replied Temari rolling her eyes.

"He pays for all of your meals and anything you want while you're here," pointed out Sakura.

"That's because I'm the ambassador and he has to," answered Temari.

"Well he doesn't have to spend so much time with you when you come but he does. He blows all of friends off so he can hang out with you," said Tenten.

"We only spend time together because we're working. It doesn't mean anything," said Temari.

"He r-really cares about you," said Hinata.

"No, he doesn't," replied Temari stubbornly glaring at all of them. "You guys, Shikamaru does not like me!"

The girls all just gave her unconvinced looks.

"I'm serious! All Shikamaru ever does is whine and complain whenever I'm with him. He's always slaking off and trying to irritate me. That's not how someone acts if they like someone!" shouted Temari.

"You can deny it all you want but that boy is in love with you," said Tenten smugly.

"No, he's not! We're not even from the same village," replied Temari haughtily.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter where you're from if you really care about someone," said Sakura.

"It kind of does if we end up becoming enemies and having to kill each other," responded Temari with a scowl.

"That's unlikely seeing as the alliance between our two villages is so strong and your brother is the Kazekage," replied Sakura.

"It could still happen. And I'm also three years older than him," pointed out Temari.

"Nobody cares about that. It's just a couple years," said Ino.

"We're total opposites," said Temari.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract?" asked Tenten.

"If you're so sure he's in love with me why hasn't he ever told me?" asked Temari.

"He probably doesn't want to admit it. I mean like you said, you're older and from a different village and everything Shikamaru claims to hate," said Ino.

"Shikamaru would probably only tell you if he were about to die," joked Sakura.

"If you really wanted him to tell you you'd have to try to get people to attack him!" exclaimed Tenten.

"So that's what he's been doing!" exclaimed Temari startling the other girls.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura while her and the other girls gave her confused looks.

"Oh, nothing," answered Temari innocently. "But I have to get going."

"Are you going to say bye to Shikamaru before you leave?" Ino asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's my guide so I kind of have to. It was nice hanging out with all of you," Temari said getting up to leave.

"Bye Temari! It was great to see you too," said Sakura.

"Have a safe trip back!" added Tenten.

"We'll miss you," said Hinata with a shy smile.

"Come back soon!" yelled Ino.

"Thanks guys. Bye," called Temari over her shoulder as she walked away.

_Now I get why Shikamaru's been trying to get his friends to attack me, _thought Temari as walked down the street._ He's trying to get me to tell him I'm in love with him. Nice try Crybaby, not gonna happen. Those girls don't know what they're talking about. There's no way Shikamaru is in love with me. It's just obsessive girls trying to set people up and being stupid. If he were in love with me I'm pretty sure I'd know._

Temari went to her apartment and gathered all her belongings. She checked she had everything then set off for the gate. When she arrived she noticed someone leaning against the wall and walked over.

"Hey there Crybaby," greeted Temari with a smirk.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked getting up off the wall.

"I like all of those girls but they never stop talking. It was hard to get away," answered Temari.

"What were you talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business. I assume you finished the paperwork?" questioned Temari.

"Yeah, I did. All the work for the exams is officially done," replied Shikamaru.

"Good. Well then I'm going to head out," said Temari turning to leave.

"So I'll see you again at the chūnin exams?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I'm not going to be there. I have a mission so I'm sending someone else in my place. Don't worry though, I'll warn her that her partner is extremely lazy and she can beat him if he isn't doing his job," said Temari.

"I see," said Shikamaru slowly. "When are you going to be back then?"

"Not for a while. It'll probably be around three or four months," answered Temari.

"That's a long time," said Shikamaru.

"I know. How will you be able to function without me?" asked Temari with a smirk.

"I guess I'll just have to manage somehow," Shikamaru replied rolling his eyes.

"You don't think you'll do something crazy like work hard while I'm gone? Maybe finally become a Jōnin?" asked Temari.

"It'd be too much of a drag," answered Shikamaru.

"I thought so. I've got to go now though. Try not to miss me too much," said Temari.

"I'll try," responded Shikamaru sarcastically.

Temari smiled at him one last time and started to walk away. She got a little bit outside the gate before she turned around to face him again.

"Try not to get yourself in any trouble, Crybaby. It cuts into my free time rescuing you all the time," said Temari.

"Same goes to you. It'd be a real drag to have to save you," replied Shikamaru.

"Bye Nara," Temari called back as she turned around again and started for the Sand Village.

_Well that was by far the most interesting trip to the Leaf Village I've ever had, _thought Temari as she traveled. _It's too bad I can't make it for the chūnin exams. I wonder how Shikamaru will handle them without me there to make him work. His little plan to try and trick me into telling him I love him failed. I'm never going to make that mistake again. _

Temari stopped to rest in a tree and catch her breath.

_Now I'm not going to see him for a while. It's probably for the best. Maybe while I'm gone he'll forget the whole thing and everything will go back to normal. I guess I'll just have to see when I come back. _

**AN**_**:**_And that's the end of chapter 7! The story's not over yet though! Your thoughts, comments, and opinions are welcome in the reviews section.


	8. Fight in the Forest

**AN: **Three and a half months later…

Temari leapt from branch to branch traveling quickly through the huge forest around her. She figured she would probably reach the Leaf Village soon. She stopped on a tree to rest for a moment.

_I haven't been to the Leaf Village for a while, _thought Temari as she rested. _I'm sure that Shikamaru's forgotten all about the incident from last time though and everything can go back to normal. I can just keep acting like nothing ever happened and everything will be fine. It's not like he would ever try to do anything about it anyway he's much too lazy._

"You know," she heard a voice whisper in her ear as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a kunai pressed against her throat, "If I had been someone else you would be dead right now."

"Long time no see Crybaby," said Temari with a smirk.

"Seriously you shouldn't let your guard down like that," scolded Shikamaru with a frown releasing her and removing the kunai from her neck.

"Maybe I knew it was you coming and I just wanted to mess with you. What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you would be waiting at the gate to meet me. Are they giving me a new guide?" asked Temari.

"No, unfortunately that's still my job but I didn't think you'd get here so fast. The Hokage sent me to check out the area around the village because there's been a report of some missing stone ninja being sighted in the Land of Fire not too far from here," answered Shikamaru.

"You mean like the group of missing stone ninja that attacked us a couple months ago?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, the two groups might be connected. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to get this close to the village and it's a real drag but I've got to check just to make sure," replied Shikamaru. "You can just keep going towards the village and I'll meet you there after I'm done."

"No, I'm coming with you. If I went and waited for you it could take hours knowing you and your laziness," said Temari. "And if the stone ninja do actually show up I need to be there to rescue you like always."

"Fine," replied Shikamaru rolling his eyes and jumping off the tree they were on.

Temari followed him and they continued traveling through the forest. Temari quickened her pace so they were side by side.

"So did you miss me?" asked Temari smirking.

"Your replacement was even more of a drag than you are," answered Shikamaru.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" questioned Temari.

"No. Everything was peaceful and calm. I'm sure that'll change now that you're back," said Shikamaru with a frown.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You should be grateful that I'm here to bring some excitement to your dull life," replied Temari.

"There's nothing wrong with dull," said Shikamaru.

"Only dull people say that," said Temari rolling her eyes.

Shikamaru stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing. Temari almost fell over trying not to run into him.

"What the hell Shikamaru? How about giving a warning before you stop?" yelled Temari angrily.

"Be quiet," hissed Shikamaru. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" whispered Temari.

Both stayed quiet for a moment listening carefully.

"I don't hear anything," said Temari quietly.

Two men leapt out of the trees from the other side of the forest and landed in the clearing on the opposite side. Temari could see the slashed Stone Village headbands on their arms. One of them was tall with dark hair and had two swords with him while the other was smaller with blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the man with the swords with a sneer.

"It looks like a couple of leaf shinobi out on patrol by themselves in the woods," said the man's partner. "It's too bad they won't ever be able to report what they saw."

"You creeps better back off before I rip your throats out," threatened Temari with a glare.

"What do you know? It's a little sand princess come to save the day. I think we can have some fun with her before we kill her," said the sword wielder with a smirk.

"Leave now before you regret it," said Shikamaru coldly.

"Oh, is somebody jealous?" asked the blonde ninja with a taunting smile.

"I don't see any reason to keep you alive though. Prepare to die little leaf ninja," said the dark haired ninja drawing one of his swords.

"We'll see who dies!" shouted Temari whipping the fan off her back. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

The two stone ninja quickly dodged the attack with substitution. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai and charged the blonde ninja. The enemy ninja whipped out a kunai too and blocked the attack. Shikamaru fell back and had to defend himself from the man with the sword coming at him. Temari intercepted him though with a smack from her fan.

Shikamaru used the time to quickly form hand signals and sent out his shadow yelling, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The two ninjas jumped out of the way just in time and moved out of Shikamaru's range.

"Is that the best you can do?" taunted the blonde ninja.

"It's too bad. I was hoping for a little more entertainment before we slaughtered you," said the other ninja with a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe I can help entertain you," shouted Temari appearing behind them and swinging her fan creating a huge whirlwind.

The two ninja quickly jumped out of the way of the attack. Temari just swung her fan again and the enemy ninja leapt backward to avoid it.

"You're going to have to better than that sweetheart," said the dark haired ninja drawing his other sword. "I think we've played around enough though. Time to get serious."

He started to advance on Temari slowly but then suddenly stopped and dropped his swords. His partner froze too beside him.

"What's going on? Why can't I move my body?" demanded the blonde ninja.

"Shadow Possession complete," said Shikamaru coming out from his hiding place.

"Nice job Shikamaru," complemented Temari with a smirk.

"It was easy enough with you pushing them into the trap. Now what should we do with these guys?" asked Shikamaru coming closer forcing the trapped ninja to come closer as well.

"I'd be more concerned about yourselves than us right now," said the dark haired ninja with a dark laugh.

"Temari look out!" shouted Shikamaru.

Temari looked around and saw kunai and shuriken flying at her from all directions. She whipped out her fan to stop them but one got through and stabbed into her leg causing her to fall to her knees.

"Temari!" yelled Shikamaru rushing forward to help her but releasing the shadow jutsu as he did.

"Big mistake leaf scum," said the blonde ninja kicking Shikamaru in the stomach and sending him flying.

Shikamaru landed a few feet away and threw some shuriken so he could reach Temari. He quickly ran to her and helped her up.

"You all right?" asked Shikamaru with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. My leg kills but that's not important right now. Now where the hell did all those kunai come from?" demanded Temari.

"They came from me," said a voice from behind them.

Temari turned around to see a third stone ninja wielding kunai in his hands. He was bald with scars all over his body and a dangerous smile on his face.

Temari swung her fan at him but he quickly dodged and joined his other two comrades.

"Now what do we do?" asked Temari looking at Shikamaru desperately.

"I think it's time we ended this thing don't you?" asked the dark haired ninja retrieving his swords.

"You're the ones who couldn't finish them off yourselves. It's time for a real man to get the job done," said the scarred ninja.

The ninja brought his hands together forming symbols that Temari thought looked familiar yelling, "Earth Crushing Prison Jutsu!"

Mounds of earth shot up from the ground quickly and started to surround Temari and Shikamaru.

"NO!" shouted Temari trying to jump out of the way but the sword wielder blocked her and she fell back while the blonde ninja stopped Shikamaru from escaping and the earth continued to close in on them. The earth walls formed a dome over the two and there was no way to get out.

_Shit, _thought Temari as everything around her turned black.

**AN:** Chapter 8 is done. The next chapter will be the final one…


	9. The Grand Finale

**AN: **I am not the owner of Naruto! AND NOW, the final chapter of Near Death Experiences!

Temari analyzed the rock walls surrounding her. She went through all possible escape routes in her head. And finally came to a conclusion. There were none. The earth jutsu they were trapped in was too strong for her to break through.

She looked over at her partner. Her eyes watched the dark haired leaf ninja as he realized what she had. None of his attacks would be able to make a dent in the hard rock that was going to crush them.

_This can't be happening again, _thought Temari as she slumped to the ground in defeat. _This absolutely cannot be happening again. I'm such an idiot! How could I have fallen for the same stupid trick? And out of all the people in the world I have to be trapped with him._

Shikamaru walked over and took a seat next to her. She ignored him and continued to stare off into the distance.

"You know Temari, I always imagined if we were going to die together it'd be a whole lot more interesting," said Shikamaru with a smirk.

Temari instantly stiffened at his words.

"You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about or I will kill you before these rocks do," warned Temari with a glare.

"I expected a lot more out of you," continued Shikamaru ignoring her.

"Shut the hell up right now, Shikamaru. This isn't funny," hissed Temari.

"You're sitting here staring off into the distance saying nothing in our final moments. I could not be more disappointed," said Shikamaru shaking his head.

"I will rip your throat out if you say one more word," threatened Temari.

"I supposed I'll have to be the one to make this interesting," said Shikamaru turning to face her with a serious expression. "Temari, you're the most annoying woman I've ever met. You're bossy, loud, vicious, and short-tempered. You incredibly stubborn and always have to have your way. You're impossible to work with and can never just relax. When I first met you I instantly disliked you. You were just one more annoying girl like all the others. I made a decision right then and there to avoid you as much as possible."

"Yeah, well you're doing a pretty crappy job avoiding me right now so why don't you try a little harder?" suggested Temari with a scowl.

"It's rude to interrupt someone. Anyway fate got in the way of my plan of avoiding you because I ended up having to fight you. That's when I realized I was wrong about you. All the other girls I knew were weak and obsessed with looks and boys but you were different. You were strong and actually pretty smart. I forced you into my trap but gave up because I was out of chakra. I decided after the match that you were even worse than most girls because you were strong and scary. And to try to avoid you even harder."

"I'd like to point out once again that you're failing miserably at that," said Temari still scowling.

"Of course it would be too much to ask for you to actually listen and not interrupt," said Shikamaru with a sigh before continuing. "The world hates me though and had to make you the one to rescue me when I was about to die. I disliked you even more for rubbing it in my face. Then you gave me a lecture about keeping my emotions in check when my best friend was dying. I basically hated you. But I respected you. You did save my life after all."

"Something I'm regretting doing right now."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that right now. I'm not going to lie I was pretty smug when we got sent on the mission to rescue you. The big bad sand kunoichi needed help. You surprised me again though. Instead of refusing help you actually worked with me. I didn't exactly like you but I didn't hate you anymore."

"Really? Because I hate you," said Temari angrily while glaring at him.

"You're making this extremely difficult. I was shocked when I found out you were going to be the ambassador. I didn't understand why they would choose someone as hostile as you. Then Tsunade told me I was going to have to be your guide. I thought it was going to be the biggest drag ever. I wasn't wrong. You were the same as always: bossy, impatient, and violent. For some reason I didn't really mind. You were actually interesting to talk to unlike all other girls."

"I knew there was going to be a sexist remark sooner or later," said Temari rolling her eyes.

"Temari, stop interrupting. I considered you a comrade and a friend. It didn't really bother me when people in the village started thinking we were together. I knew we weren't and you knew we weren't. Arguing with people about it would just be a drag. There was one thing that bothered me though. It was all the other guys who liked you. They would ask if we were together and I would tell them we weren't. They would say that was great because that meant they had a chance to get with you. That didn't really affect me. What affected me was when they tried to flirt with you when I was around. It's not like you ever flirted back but it still pissed me off. I wanted to punch them and tell them to back off. I told myself it was just because they were annoying not because of you."

"There were a lot of guys who liked me?" asked Temari looking surprised.

"You're so oblivious they were all practically drooling over you. Guys always went on and on about how hot you were. It was irritating. I didn't understand why I was so upset by it though. Chōji was the one who made me realize what was going on. He made a comment teasing me after I was complaining about it telling me not to be so jealous. I was jealous. I told myself it was because I thought you were attractive and it was purely physical though. I didn't want to believe it was anything else."

"You think I'm hot. Awesome. Now will you stop talking?"

"I'm really losing patience, Temari. After I realized I was jealous I started noticing other annoying things. How I didn't mind spending time with you. How I kind of missed you when you were gone. How I actually had to try when you were around. A lot of irritating things like that."

"If I'm so irritating why won't you shut up and leave me alone?" asked Temari.

"You're extremely irritating now shut up and let me finish. I still kept denying that it meant anything though. Even after you told me how you felt I still couldn't accept it. You were older, from a different village, and the most infuriating person I'd ever met. I was being a coward. I'm done being one now though. I'm not going to keep pretending I'm not in love with you."

Temari paused and stared at him for a while saying nothing.

"Liar," Temari finally said.

"What?" asked Shikamaru looking at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe you," answered Temari.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Shikamaru. "Why?"

"You're just taking advantage of how I feel because you know we're about to die," answered Temari crossing her arms in irritation.

"Oh, so now you admit that you feel something," said Shikamaru.

"I was embarrassed Shikamaru! I thought we were going to die! I didn't think I'd ever have to see you again if you didn't feel the same way," replied Temari.

"I do feel the same way," insisted Shikamaru.

"No, you don't. You didn't even have any kind of positive reaction when I told you so-" Temari started to say before she was cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers.

Temari wanted to push him away but apparently her mind and her body weren't working together right now because her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back. His arms slid around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She pressed her body against his pushing him into the wall behind them. She could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Was that enough of a positive reaction for you?" asked Shikamaru after they finally broke apart.

"I guess it was acceptable," answered Temari with a smirk.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her leaning back against the earth wall. Temari laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what now?" asked Temari looking around at the walls that were still closing in on them.

"Well, now I guess we can tell everyone to stop," said Shikamaru.

"Tell everyone to stop what?" asked Temari giving him a confused look.

"We can tell Chōji and Lee to stop hitting the walls so it looks like they're crushing us. We can tell Kakashi to release the earth jutsu holding the walls up. Sakura and Ino can take a look at your leg wound which you can thank Tenten for she was in charge of all weapon throwing. We should also tell Hinata she doesn't need to keep circling the area making sure no one interferes. And we can tell Naruto and Kiba they did a great job as playing the missing stone ninja."

Temari just stared at him for a long moment.

"YOU MEAN YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS?" screamed Temari pushing him away from her forcefully.

"Yeah," answered Shikamaru simply.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS?" demanded Temari.

"Since the day we talked to Lee," said Shikamaru.

"I thought you were just trying to get them to attack me so I would confess again!" exclaimed Temari.

"No, that's what I wanted you to think. I didn't want you to be suspicious. Don't you know the first move is always a feint? Also it gave me an opportunity to talk to everyone I needed to help," replied Shikamaru.

"I changed my mind. I hate you," said Temari glaring at him.

"Oh, don't say that Temari. You'll hurt my feelings," replied Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"This doesn't make sense! You're too lazy to plan something like this!" shouted Temari.

"It was worth it," said Shikamaru with a shrug.

"This isn't going to work! I'm three years older than you! I live in the Sand Village! I'm the Kazekage's sister!" yelled Temari.

"I don't care," replied Shikamaru.

"Those aren't things you can just ignore!" shouted Temari.

"I still don't care," answered Shikamaru staring at her seriously. "Like I said it's worth it."

"You're always so overly emotional," said Temari her scowl changing into a smile.

"Come on, let me help you up," said Shikamaru standing up and reaching out a hand.

"I can get up by myself," insisted Temari standing up and taking a step before falling down again clutching her leg.

"You're so stubborn," said Shikamaru lifting her up and placing an arm around her so she could hop with her good leg.

"This doesn't mean I'm not still extremely angry with you," said Temari putting her arm around his shoulder for support.

"Of course not," replied Shikamaru sarcastically. "Why wouldn't you be angry? Me trying to tell you I love you was a horrible thing for me to do. I should be ashamed of myself."

The earth walls around them crumbled to the ground revealing a group of people in the clearing.

"I told you guys! I was so right! I told you all they were dating!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down.

"It's so romantic!" squealed Ino clutching onto Sakura's arm in excitement.

"I know!" agreed Sakura.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" yelled Kiba. "Guess someone's not so lazy after all! OW OW!"

"K-kiba don't embarrass them," scolded Hinata blushing.

"Oh, look at their youthful power of love!" exclaimed Lee.

"I knew it would happen eventually," said Chōji opening a bag of chips and popping some in his mouth.

_HA! I finally got Temari with one of my attacks, _thought Tenten with a smirk.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough. Sakura and Ino check on Temari's leg and then we should all head back to the village," said Kakashi.

_It's not going to be easy for those two, _thought Kakashi as he watched the couple approach arguing the whole time. _Relationships with foreign shinobi aren't a good idea. They won't see each other often and there's no guarantee they'll always be allies. But they seem to really care about each other. So who knows what'll happen? Maybe it'll all work out._

**AN**_**: **_And so concludes Near Death Experiences! I just want to say thank you. Honestly, thank you so much. Even for just reading this. This was my first fanfiction and I was really nervous about it. The amount of readers and support has been amazing. All of your reviews seriously make my day. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'll probably write more stories some day. Once again, thank you!

**Edited to Add: **It makes my day that this story still gets hits everyday! I'm just editing to let you all know that the sister story to this one, Not Your Average Relationship is now up. It follows the events of this one and tells you what happened to the characters after. Love you all!

**Edited to Add: **Love this story? Want more? Read Attachments:the third installment in my ShikaTema Cycle! Warning, it's not so light and fluffy like this one is.


End file.
